In previous art, disengageable fasteners or latches used to clamp two members, such as pieces of sheet metal together have included a simple handle coupled to a rotating arm that can be swung into a wedge-shaped receptacle to effect a latching engagement. Kitchen cupboard doors have been provided with latches of this type. Such a latching mechanism is externally mounted and has parts that extend outwardly from the pieces being fastened together.
An existing electronic air filter design comprises two outer frames of sheet metal which are closed to enclose trapping media. External clips are presently used as latches to hold the frame together. These clips protrude outwardly from the filter's frame and interfere with the insertion and extraction of the filter from a slot in an air handling unit.
A need exists for a fastener which is substantially non-protruding, or minimally protruding, from surfaces to be coupled together. The fastener should be readily installable and, once installed, should be easily manipulated to effect engagement and disengagement with respect to the members being coupled together. This invention addresses such a need.
The invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention in its broadest and more specific forms will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims which conclude this Specification.